Can't escape
by Blackcat0989
Summary: I don't understand... why is he after me? what does he want from me? will he kill me? He's here, he's here! HELP!


I was running… I don't know where… I don't know how far… I just knew that I had to keep going. He was chasing me…. Still chasing me… how long had he been after me? A minute? An hour? A day? I don't know… it didn't matter either way… if he caught me… that was it.

I sprinted down the worn dirt path, the dust crunching under my shoes and my pant legs covered in white powder. Trees lined the road, dark and forbidding, I couldn't hide there, I'd be caught… I panted hard, forcing myself to keep going, to not look back. What would happen if I looked back? Would I get caught up in the creatures spell? I didn't want to find out.

The track changed from an old dirt road to a newly cobbled stone street, still completely empty, still nowhere for me to hide, still no one to ask for help. Was he doing it? Was keeping everyone away from me? Did he really want me that badly?

I glanced around, searching desperately for a place to hide, to catch my breath. The sky… to bright… it was pure white. It wasn't like the sky was covered in clouds; it was just white, white like snow, like purity, like his flowing white robes. I shuddered in fear and kept going.

The path changed again, from cobbled stones to cracked tarmac. There were houses now, hundreds of houses of varying age and style. Every door I tried was locked, every window sealed shut. I couldn't break in… I still couldn't hide.

In front of me I could see a huge house with red brick walls and a black tiled roof. I ran towards it, almost cheering when the door opened under my desperate hand. I entered in and locked the door, but didn't stop running. I wasn't safe yet.

The corridor stretched on endlessly, hundreds of black doors lined up on either side, as if waiting for me to pick one. But they were locked. I was about to break down. Why was the front door unlocked… but the inside ones locked? I didn't stop to think if this was a trap… I was too blinded by fear.

I finally reached an unlocked door and bolted in, snapping the lock into place as I did. The room I was in was spacious and filled with luxurious furniture. There was a fireplace right in front of me, protected by a black iron grill. There was a fire burning in the hearth, throwing shadows onto the brown leather couch set in front of it. There was a pile of books off in the corner by the fireplace with a bookcase set in the adjacent corner; the shelves filled with leather bound books of many colours. A desk was opposite the book case, a feather quill and paper set out neatly on top.

I walked further into the room, heading for the large desk. There was a scrap of paper on top of the desk, hastily balled up. I reached out for it, plucking it off the desk and carefully opened it up. The words were hard to read, they were written so messily, the words almost shaking off the page. The ink was of a strange colour… not black or blue but an almost reddish-brown, like dried blood. I read the paper, almost screaming at what I saw on the paper.

_He's coming! Who is he? He's already got my family! No! Madeline and Sarah are already gone! He got them! He took them away! Everyone's gone! I'm next… I'm next! He's coming for me!_

_HELP!_

I dropped the paper, staring at it in horror. Then I felt it… eyes on me. I turned hesitantly around, almost sobbing in fear when I saw him there. His skin only a few shades darker than his clothes. His eyes… so light they were almost white… framed by short silver-white hair. His robe flowed from his shoulders to the ground, a simple silver necklace with a cross pendant hanging over the high collar.

"Was… was it you? Who killed the man that lived here?" I asked fearfully, backing slowly away. "What are you going to do to me?"

The man shook his head, taking a small step forward. His grey eyes into mine… into me. It was as if he could see into my soul… I was ready to believe that he could. I grabbed something off the desk, some sort of tin.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I cried, throwing the tin at the other. The tin missed him, smashing into the fire place and the flames roared. He seemed to flinch, and when I blinked, he was gone. I looked all around me, but he wasn't in the room. I sighed in relief, he had left me alone… for now.

I waited exactly where I was, to nervous to move. I looked away from the door for a second, thinking that I'd seen something at the window. When I looked back, he was there again. I couldn't take it anymore… I was so scared… so sure that he was going to kill me.

"WHY!" I cried. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME! WHO ARE YOU!"

the man blinked, tilting his head to the side. "_You don't know?_" he asked, his voice was quiet, but so powerful… like he could do anything. "_I cannot kill. I wouldn't be able to if I tried. Even then I wouldn't. killing is a sin._"

"Then why are you after me?"

"_Because you are needed elsewhere._"

"Where?" I demanded, starting to panic as my back hit a wall. He was so close, almost close enough to touch me.

"_Not here…_" he reached forward, holding my chin lightly. His skin was so cold… like ice… he leaned forward until his mouth was by my ear. "_You will come with me, Kamui…_"

I felt myself slipping, falling, and I tried to reach out, but I couldn't control my body anymore… I felt my arms move… wrapping themselves around the strange man's neck.

"What are you?" I asked. My tongue felt thick and heavy, my head resting on his shoulder in my weakness.

"_Your kind would call me an angel._" Light flashed all around us, growing brighter and brighter.

And then it was gone.

* * *

><p><em>This is random… but while I was writing this, I was so scared. This is based off a dream that I had last night. It happened almost exactly like that, except I can't remember anything after the tin and 'angel' disappeared that first time after I threw the tin. Although it was me who was running in the dream, I decided to make it Kamui who was running. Review if you want.<em>


End file.
